Blog użytkownika:PaulaBlondeSexy/Miłość i śmierć (Opowieść)
Kilka słów od autorki: To powieść dramatyczno-miłosna oraz zawierająca elementy fantastyki. Zapraszam i miłego czytania! :* Część 1, RODZIAŁ 1: Sakyu Basu: 31.11.2016r., dom Sakyu i Inkyu Basu: To było właśnie wtedy.Niecały miesiąc przed świętami.Siedziałam sobie na łóżku,jedząc pierniczki i czytając magazyn dla początkujących miłośników Kung-fu.Leżałam,jadłam i czytałam nic specialnego...A jednak... Dryńńń! Dzwonek zadzwonił do dzwi tak niespodziewanie i głośno,że aż spadłam z łóżka i pokruszyłam pierniczki!Wściekła,poszłam otworzyć,kiedy usłyszałam głos młodszej siostry: -Sakyu!Mama mówiła,że masz szlaban za ostatnie wracania póżno do domu!Powinnaś być w łóżku! Jest 23.45! Faktycznie miałam szlaban i o nim zapomniałam...A co do póżnej godziny niech smarkula mi nie wypomina,sama nie jest pełnoletnia. -Inkyu,poszłam otworzyć,a jak nakablujesz,tak ja ostatnim razem,możesz pożegnać się z nową konsolą na święta.Ja już tego dopilnuję... To ją uciszyło i poszła do swojego pokoju z nachmurzoną miną...Pewnie znowu doniesie,ale nie zwracałam na to uwagi.Osoba która dzwoniła pewnie czeka już od ponad 5 minut.Kiedy jednak doszłam do drzwi i otworzyłam nikogo nie było.No cóż,nie spodziewałam się jakiś gości o ponad 23,ale ktoś kto zadzwonił powinien mieć tyle cierpliwości,żeby chwilkę poczekać...A tu niespodzianka!Nikogo nie ma.Zdenerwowana i zasmucona poszłam na górę,tym razem omijając pokój Inkyu z daleka. Dryńńń! Aż podskoczyłam!Szybko pobiegłam na dół podekscytowana i zdziwiona zarazem. -Chwileczkę!Już pędzę!!-krzyczałam. Z pewnością obudziłam rodziców,ale trudno gość ważniejszy.Dostanę ochrzan i tyle.A tu może być jakiś podróżnik,artysta szukający schronienia! Zadyszana dorwałam klamki i pociągnęłam... Znowu nikogo nie było... To niemożliwe!Biegłam zaledwie 3 sekundy,nikt nie miał by czasu chociażby odejść od klamki,a co dopiero odejść z mojego pola widzenia...Jednak przyszedł mi pewien pomysł: a jeśli to żarty?Nie moja siostra i rodzice zapewne śpią,słyszałam ich chrapanie,a co do przyjaciół z klasy,to zapewne przewracją się na drugi bok również smacznie chrapiąc...Pozostał tylko wujek...Ale on jest w Ameryce!Puknełam się w czoło i już-już miałam wracać kiedy postanowiłam się trochę rozejrzeć.Jeśli ktokolwiek tu był musiał czaić się niedaleko.Było zimno,a ja nie miałam kurtki...Musiałam po nią wrócić i to już.Odwróciłam się,żeby wejść i... ...i dzwi były zamknięte... Nie,nie od zewnątrz.Od środka.Ktoś mnie wykiwał i wszedł do środka zapewne okraść mnie i moją rodzinę.Do głowy mi nie przyszło,że to mogą być złodzieje.Zaczęłam krzyczeć i drapać w dzwi, z zimna i flustarcji,że dałam się zaskoczyć.Z drugiej strony,usłyszałabym,że ktoś idzie po śniegu,głucha nie jestem.Nie było słychać zupełnie niczego...Wściekła w przypływie gniewo tupnęłam nogą i krzyknęłam ze złości.Nagle przypomniałam sobie o wschodnich drzwiach...O nie! znowu zapomniałam ich zamknąć na noc...Złodziej pewnie chciał mnie wybawić,ominąć mnie i wejść do domu nieświadomych niczego rodziców i siostry...Inkyu!!! Co jeśli nieznajomy zrobi jej krzywdę?Poderżnie gardło,albo porwie dla okupu???Najszybciej jak tylko mogłam pobiegłam do wschodnich drzwi.Niestety,też były zamknięte...Nagle zaczęłam logicznie myśleć.Jedyne klucze,jakie można byłoby otworzyć jakiekolwiek dzwi wejściowe był w pokoju rodziców,w szafce dobrze ukryty,jak na piewrszy rzut oka...Ale to nie mogli być rodzice!Znowu puknełam się w głowę...Oni NIGDY nie zaknęliby drzwi wejściowych, nie sprawdziwszy by wcześniej,czy ja i moja siostra śpimy... Nagle usłyszłam huk...Taki odgłos wydaje tylko jedna rzecz na świecie... Mój tata miał pistolet.Nielegalnie oczywiście,gdyby ktoś o tym wiedział mój tata poszedłby do więzienia.Wiele razy słyszałam jak strzela w piwnicy do specialnych tarcz.Lecz pistolet był jeszcze lepiej ukryty niż kluczyki...O kryjówce wiedział tylko mój tata i ja.Po raz trzeci walnełam się w czoło.Mój tata!Co mi przychodzi ze stresu do głowy!Przecież to kochany,dobry człowiek!Dba o swoją rodzinę jak o nikogo innego... Rozmyślałam tak jeszcze przez chwilę,kiedy usłyszałam wrzask.Głośny,przepełniony bólem i cierpieniem,dziewczęcy,mrożący krew w żyłach... -INKYU!!!-wrzasnęłam i popędziłam ostatnią drogą jaka mi przyszła do głowy... ---- Część:2, ROZDZIAŁ 1: Inkyu Basu: TRZASK!!! Obudziło mnie łamanie gałęzi.A tak dobrze spałam... TRZASK! TRZASK! TRZASK! Ktoś ewidentnie łamał gałęzie.Wstałam z łóżka i pokicałam do drzwi w moich cichych kapciach-króliczkach. Kiedy wyszłam na podwórko,rozejrzałam się i wróciłam z powrotem do łóżka. -To pewnie sąsiadka, ona ma fioła na punkcie drzew, ich hodowli i wyglądu.Ale, żeby tak o 2:00 nad ranem...-pomyślałam. Nagle usłyszałam krzyk. To napewno był głos Sakyu, tylko ona tak piszczy...Wstałam po raz drugi i wyjrzałam przez okno.Na ziemi leżała Sakyu z pękiem gałęzi w garści. -CO TY ROBISZ DO CHOLERY!!!?-krzyknęłam na nią.Aż podskoczyła i podniosła głowę do góry. -INKYU??? Ty ŻYJESZ? -CO?Co ty gadasz? -Ktoś wszedł do domu i użył pistoletu ojca... -Jakiego pistoletu? Kto wszedł? Nikt tu nie wcho...-chciałam dokończyć, ale Sakyu mi przerwała: -A właśnie, że wszedł.Zamknął mi drzwi przed nosem i...Ach, z resztą nieważne.Drzwi były otwarte? -Tak były. Wyszłam na zewnątrz zobaczyć co się dzieje.Ale co TY robiłaś na drzewie? -Póżniej ci opowiem, okay?-powiedziała Sakyu i weszła do domu.Zawsze wiedziałam, że ma trochę nierówno pod sufitem, ale żeby na drzewa wchodzić, o 2 w nocy i hałasować?Ruszyła do swojego pokoju i zatrzasnęła drzwi. -Dobra, to było dziwne...-pomyślałam i uznałam, że i ja powinnam się już położyć.Nagle Sakyu weszła do pokoju i opowiedziała mi o krzyku, wystrzale, pistolecie, uporczywym dzwonku i o drzwiach. -Ty naprawdę nic nie słyszałaś?-spytała mnie po chwili milczenia. -Nie, ale nie uważam, że to co ty mówisz jest w porządku.Moim zdaniem powinnyśmy pójść do piwnicy i objerzeć nagranie z monitoringu. Nie po to tata instalował go...-Sakyu znowu mi przerwała: -...całe 2 miesiące.Tak to prawda. Jeśli ktoś naprawdę wszedł, automatycznie został nagrany.W końcu ten złom do czegoś się przyda. -Przyda się...-przytaknęłam i razem ruszyłyśmy do piwnicy. Usiadłyśmy na krzesłach i Sakyu zaczęła grzebać w ustawieniach. -Myślę, że to wszystko działo się mniej więcej o 24:00. Ustawie tą godzinę i szykujmy się na mały seans.-rzekła Sakyu i włączyła przycisk START. Na początku nic się dzieje. Póżniej ktoś faktycznie dzwoni, ale nie widać kto to. Widzę piegnącą Sakyu...Dobiega do dzwi frontowych...Ale co TO?Ktoś wchodzi wschodnimi drzwiami...Wchodzi...Ale go nie ma...Drzwi same się otwierają i zamykają, jednocześnie słychać zamykany zamek u drzwi frontowych i właśnie w tym momencie, moi drodzy państwo, słyszę mój WŁASNY krzyk, a przedtem rozlega się wystrzał z pistoletu taty. Nie, to nie ja krzyczę. Widać jak śpię w swoim łóżku... Widać wrzeszczącą Sakyu, która potem wspina się na drzewo. No tak chciała się dostać do mojego pokoju...W tym momencie moja siostra zatrzymuje nagranie i patrzy się przestraszona, na ekran... -Co...To...Jest...-mówi powoli i rostrzęsionym głosem. -Nie...Wiem...-Wzdrygam się na dżwięk swojego głosu. Jest piskliwy i lękliwy. Nagle rozlega się okropny i głośny śmiech. Ekran gaśnie. Upadam na podłogę, razem z siostrą i jedyne co zapamiętałam to ciemna postać wyłaniająca się z mroku... Obudziłam się w klasie. Koło mnie leżały wszystkie osoby z mojej szkoły: Midori Gurin, moja siostra, Kokona Haruka, Sota Yuki, Saki Miyu, Mei Mio, Ayano Aishi, Taro Yamada, Ku Dere, moja przyjaciółka Mai Waifu i reszta. Słyszałam ich jęki, wrzaski i pytania. Ludzie zaczęli szukać swoich przyjaciół, kolegów, koleżanki. Wszyscy byli wystraszeni i z tego co usłyszałam znajdowali się w podobnej sytuacji co ja i moja siostra: porwani przez tajemniczy cień. Było dość jasno. Nagle zauważyłam, że kogoś brakuje...Policzyłam wszystkich i doszłam do wniosku, że brakuje Oki Ruto. Ciekawe, co jej się stało... -Hej! Ludzie co to?- usłyszałam pytanie Shi Ty. Nagle się się zrojętowałam. Ze ściany, strumieniem płynęła krew. W końcu wszyscy to zobaczylli i połowa wyszła na korytarz. Po chwili usłyszałam ich krzyk. Wyjrzałam zza tłumu i zobaczyłam: wszędzie były grożne napisy, krew, zapaście, połowa korytarza zapadała się w dół i w dół bez końca. Ciarki mnie przechodzą na myśl, co może być na końcu...Sprawa była jasna: Szkoła przeobraziła się w niebezpieczną i śmiertelną pułapkę... ...a my musieliśmy się z niej wydostać. ---- ROZDZIAŁ 3: Sakyu Basu: Czułam się dziwnie... Oparłam się o ścianę, żeby trochę ochłonąć. Wzrokiem poszukałam mojej młodszej siostry Inkyu Basu. Stała przed drzwiami z paroma innymi osobami, gapiąc się na korytarz. Panował ogólny chaos. Wstałam, żeby ogarnąć grupę i... Sufit zaczął się sypać... -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-wrzesnęłam. Parę osób zdąrzyło uciec, lecz niektórzy nie byli tacy szybcy. Sufit zawalił się na nich, a wraz z sufitem zleciały ławki i krzesła... Zginęli. Na szczęście wszystkie bliskie mi osoby, czyli moje najlepsze przyjaciółki ( Kuu Dere, Saki Miyu, Kokona Haruka, Shi Ta, Mina Rai i oczywiście moja siostrzyczka Inkyu) przeżyły. Przeżyło także parę innych osób, ale nie chciało mi się ich sprawdzać. Strach pomyśleć co teraz będzie... -HEJ! Wiem, że będziecie rozpaczać po stracie przyjaciół i kolegów, ale pomyślcie o tych co przeżyli. MUSIMY ich oraz siebie stąd wydostać. Powinniśmy przestać płakać, wziąć się w garść i spadać z tej poje*anej szkoły.- Ryuto przejął dowodzenie. - Taa... Powiedz to tym mazgają, nie nam-Pippi udawała twardzielkę. Oczywiście tylko dlatego, że jej chłopak był w pobliżu. - Łatwo Ci mówić, nie zginął nikt kogo byś kochała!-Mei Mio chlipała nad martwym ciałem swojej przyjaciółki, Koharu Hinaty. Wywiązała się kłótnia, jedni byli za tym by zostać inni za tym by pójść. -ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ!!! Powiedziałem ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ!!!-Darł się Ryuto. -Dokładnie: zamknąć się!-przytaknęła Pippi. - STOP!!! Przepraszam was szanowni Ryuto i Pippi, ale to wy zaczęliście kłótnię.-Osana Najimi musiała zainterweniować. Lubię Osanę. Nigdy z nią nie rozmawiałam, ale słyszałam, że jest bardzo miła. Głównie trzymała się na uboczu, razem ze swoją najlepszą, przyjaciółką Mai Waifu, która też przeżyła. Zawsze razem rozmawiają, bawią się uczą, mimo swoich średnich ocen z matematyki, ćwiczą i ćwiczą ją, a i tak nic z niej nie umieją... Ciekawe czy dożyję, momentu, kiedy zaoferują mi przyjażń... ---- ROZDZIAŁ 4: Osana Najimi: Zbierało mi się na płacz. Wszyscy się kłócili, bez wyjątku... Nawet moje uciszania nie pomogły. A przecież, wszyscy teraz jesteśmy w jednej drużynie! - Hej!- krzyknęłam- A zresztą... Poszłam na lewo, póżniej na prawo... Prosto... Przypomniałam sobie o Mai... Może warto byłoby ją zabrać? Nie, jeśli rzeczywiście jest moją przyjaciółką będzie wiedziała gdzie mnie znależć. Udałam się na drugie piętro, do biblioteki. Schowałam się między regałami i zaczęłam płakać. - Mamo i Tato, gdzie wy jesteście?!- chlipałam. Lecz nikt mi nie odpowiedział, to oczywiste. Nikogo nie ma... Zawsze nikogo nie było... Moi koledy najprawdopodobniej już nie żyją, moja najlepsza przyjaciółka pewnie też, rodziców nie ma... NAUCZYCIELE! TAK! Zostali jeszcze nauczyciele... O ile są, a są zapewne... Pielęgniarka też, pani doradczyni... Możliwe. Trzeba ich odnależć. Znają pewnie dużo tajnych wyjść i wejść ze szkoły, ominęlibyśmy pułapki, zapaście i potwory i wróciliłabym do domu! Tak, tak to jest właśnie to... Pomoc. Lecz najpierw muszę się dostać do najbliższej klasy... Jakie są najbliżej? 1-3? 2-3? Hmm... Okay, pójdę wpierw do 1-3, wcześniej zachaczę o klasę i... wezmę kogo się da, nie zostawię na pastwę losu ludzi, których znałam prawie przez całe dotychczasowe życie! Szybko wstałam, wytarłam twarz o rękaw mundurka i wyszłam. Udałam się na pierwsze piętro, do zawalonej klasy i... I.... I nikogo nie było... Dokąd oni wszyscy poszli? Przecież bym ich zauważyła! Mósiałabym ich minąć, usłyszeć ich głosy, kroki i rozmowy... Och! Co z nimi??? To już zaczyna się robić chore... Padłam zrezygnowana na kolana... I usłyszałam to: - Nie... NIE! Zostaw mnie! TRZYMAJ SIĘ Z DALEKA!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! - Sakyu! - POMOCY!!!- To była Ku Dere. - INKYU UCIEKAJ! On się zbliża... Khe, khe... Aaach... - Nie, Sakyu, nie... Nie... Nie umieraj, PROSZĘ! Nie... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Odgłos upadającego ciała i... ...Cisza. Te odgłosy dochodziły z dachu... Podbiegłam na schody i zawołałam: - Jest tam kto? HEJ! To ja Osana Najimi. Wszystko OK? -... Kiedy w końcu udało mi się dostać do wejścia na dach, wyjąć gwóżdż z buta, i kolce ze stopy, lekko uchyliłam drzwi... Weszłam powoli i stanęłam. Widok był straszny: Ku Dere leżała na ziemi, cała we krwi, jej ciało było rozszarpane, na twarzy miała namalowane zdumienie i strach. Trochę dalej leżała Midori Gurin z małą kataną w piersi, z tym samym wyrazem twarzy. A obok nich... Sakyu była blada jak ściana. W brzuchu miała nóż, zapewne chciała ochronić własnym ciałem swoją młodszą siostrę Inkyu, lecz na daremno. Inkyu była ułożona jakby chciała w każdej chwili się podnieść, z oszczepem w brzuchu. Nie żyły, tak samo jak Midori Gurin i Ku-Chan. Klęknęłam obok Inkyu, i wyszeptałam słowa pożegnania: - Żegnaj Inkyu, spoczywaj w pokoju i ciszy... Zwróciłam się do Sakyu: - Zawsze chciałam się z wami zaprzyjażnić, Sakyu... Ale nie wiedziałam jak zacząć... Przepraszam Ciebie i Twoją młodszą siostrę, Inkyu. Żegnajcie, siostry Basu! Chlip... Sniff, sniff... - To takie okropne, okrutne... Kto mógł to zrobić?!- Krzyknęłam w przestrzeń. Wytarłam mokre oczy i podniosłam się. Chciałam już odejść, lecz... Po drugiej stronie dachu zobaczyłam... - NIE! To nie jest prawda! Pobiegłam tak szybko, jak mi pozwalały nogi i dopadłam ciała mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki... Mai Waifu leżała w kałuży krwi... Krew była WSZĘDZIE. Pewnie Waifu chodziła i wołała o pomoc, lecz nikt nie przyszedł, wiadomo. W ręku miałą ogromną katanę, zapewne chciała się obronić, ale nie umiała. No tak, nie poddawałaby się bez walki, zawsze taka była... ________________________________________________________________________________________ 10 lat wcześniej: Siedziałam sobie na trawie, na placu zabaw. Nikt nie podszedł do mnie, nie zapytał czy wszystko w porządku, czy chcę się z nim bawić... Lecz zrobiła to ONA. Mai Waifu. Ze swoimi długimi i różowymi włosami, misiem i lalką oraz rowerem. - Mam dużo zabawek, pobawimy się razem?- Spytała się po czym wyciągnęła do mnie dłoń. Tego dnia bawiłyśmy się wspólnie, po raz pierwszy w życiu miałam przyjaciółkę, taką od serca. Bardzo często nocowałam u niej, lub ona u mnie, w szkole siedziałyśmy razem, miałyśmy wspólnego nauczyciela od matematyki... Wspólne urodziny,zabawy, problemy i kłopoty, korepetycje z matematyki, piknki oraz przyjęcia... 10 lat przyjażni... ________________________________________________________________________________________ - Nie... Nie... Nie...! NIEE!!! ---- ROZDZIAŁ 5: Zemsta Osany: Upadłam na nią i przytuliłam jej martwe ciało. Nie, to musiał być tylko sen... - To zły sen. Zły sen... - powiedziałam i przez moje zaciśnięte powieki popłynęły łzy. Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka Mai Waifu, z którą przyjażniłam się aż 10 lat, nie żyła. Najprawdopodobniej, to przez moją głupotę. Gdybym jej nie zostawiła, tylko razem z nią poszła do biblioteki, rozpaczać nad moją niedolą, nadal by żyła. Gdyby tylko nie... Gdyby tylko Ayano Aishi tak bardzo mnie nienawidziła... Gdybym ochroniła Mai... Gdyby tylko wszyscy żyli... Gdyby tylko szkoła była normalna... Gdyby tylko... Gdyby tylko... Tak... Gdyby tylko wszystko było inaczej... Ale nie jest. A ja nie jestem u siebie w domu, tylko w nawiedzonej szkole, z ciałem mojej martwej przyjaciółki w rękach... Nie nie mogę tak jej tu zostawić. Ona zrobiłaby to samo. Zabiorę ją, pochowam i pójdę odszukać resztę. Zawiadomie ich co się stało, razem poszukamy wyjścia. Nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek już umarł. Obiecuję. Tak. Nawet Ayano Aishi, która nienawidzi mnie, zupełnie bez powodu. Zaraz... TARO!!!! Co z moją miłością?! Z moim chłopakiem marzeń, z moim drugim najlepszym przyjacielem? Przeżył? Nie przypominam sobie, żebym go widziała, tuż po tym jak sufit runął... Chyba, że gdzieś mi umknął, ale wątpie... Trudno, znajdzie się. Na razie zajmę się Mai i resztą... - Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!- Wrzask Shi Ty wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. A przecież obiecałam, że ją ochronię. - Przepraszam, Cię Mai. Przepraszam. Ale muszę ją uratować. Zrozum. Żegnaj i dziękuję za to, że byłaś najcudowniejszą, najlepszą przyjaciółką, przez te 10 lat, jaką kiedykolwiek miałam. Dziękuję, ale muszę Cię tu zostawić. Jeszcze raz przepraszam i żegnaj.- powiedziałam do Mai i uciekłam. Na korytarzy zastałam martwą Shi Tę, no super... Oparłam się zrezygnowana o ścianę. Czy kogokolwiek jeszczę uratuję? Czy ktoś przeżył? Kto to wszystko zrobił? Te i inne pytania nasuwały mi się do głowy. Po krótkiej chwili zamyślenia, postanowiłam schować się w łazience. Tak, to chyba najlepsze wyjście. Skoro nie mogę już nikogo uratować, uratuję chociaż siebie. Mai by zrozumiała. Powoli, uważając na dziury, kawałki szkła i drewna udałam się na drugie piętro do łazienki dla dziewczyn. Sęk w tym, że ktoś tam już był... W łazience paliło się ognisko (!), wokół niego siedzieli: Budo Masuta, Mina Rai i Sho Kunin. Rozmawiali szeptem, lecz jak weszłam zgodnie zwrócili głowy ku mnie. - Cześć śliczna, zgubiłaś się? Twój Taro Cię przypadkiem nie szuka? Hm?- Mina droczyła się ze mną. Lubiłam i kolegowałam się z nią, więc wiedziałam, że żartuję. - Nie. Co WY tu robicie?? - Nic. Tylko takie tajne omawiania planu, całkowita improwizacja, od co. A tak na serio spotakaliśmy się tutaj, by omówić plan ucieczki. Wysłaliśmy...- Budo zaczął mi tłumaczyć, lecz przerwała mu Mina: -... Shi Tę na zwiady. - Tu przerwała i wyjrzała z łazienki.- Jakieś 2 godziny temu. Za nią pobiegł Juku Ren, jej niedoszły chłopak. A jeśli już o chłopakach mowa... - Mina zachichotała i spojrzała się na Sho Kunin'a. - Jesteśmy oficialną parą. Nie wiadomo, jak długo pożyjemy, więc wiesz... Trzeba się sprężać. A wracając do tematu, jeszcze nie wrócili. Widziałaś ich może? - Tak, widziałam Shi Tę, nie żyję. Coś ją zabiło.- Twarz Miny Rai zmieniła się nie do poznania: w oczach zebrały jej się łzy, zaczęła chlipać i spojrzała się na Budo Masutę. - Przykro mi. - dodałam.- Oprócz niej nie żyje także moja przyjaciółka Mai Waifu. Razem z Ku Dere i siostrami Basu. Przykro mi, naprawdę... - No cóż, to była Twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka... Ale to nie powód by płakać. Też mi przykro. Ale no cóż, sama chciała pójść, by udowodnić, że nie jest tchórzem. Za nią pobiegł zakochany w niej na zabój Juku Ren. Czekaliśmy i czekaliśmy dość długo. Więc, ja wyszedłem na korytarz i zobaczyłem, jak Inkyu i Sakyu Basu, Ku-Chan, Midori Gurin i Mai Waifu biegną. Za nimi biegła Aishi. Nie wyglądała jakby chciała je zabić, wręcz przeciwnie razem przed czymś uciekały... Przed czym, to nie wiem. Tak czy inaczej, Ayano skręciła na lewo, a one pobiegły na dach i tyle... Sorki, że ich nie zatrzymałem, ale miałem jeszcze do opieki tą parę, to moi najlepsi uczniowie. Mino Rai i Sho Kunin'ie, powiecie coś na ten temat?- Budo skończył mówić. - Przykro mi, że moja przyjaciółka nie żyję, Shi To- pamiętaj, pozostaniesz w moim sercu na zawsze. Pamiętaj, proszę...- Mina rozpłakała się na dobre, a Sho przytulił ją i pocałował. - HEJ! Nie chcemy tu mamisynków i beks, wię przestań płakać, OK?- Budo się wkurzył. - Budo, zajmił się łaskawie sobą.- Odrzekł Sho, lecz widząc nachmurzenie Budo, dodał- I nie kłóćmy, się stary kumplu dobra? Przejdzie jej.- Sho pojrzał się troskliwie na Minę.- Na wspomniałeś o Pippi i Ryuto, ha, ha, ha! - A no. Żekomy twardziel, dostał w głowę cegłą i zdechł. A Pippi wpadła w panikę i uciekła, biegła trochę za nami, ale podłoga się zawaliła i spadła w dół. Również nie żyje. Ta dziura miała chyba ze sto metrów głębokości! Wołaliśmy ją, lecz nie odpowiedziała. Ledwo zdołaliśmy uciec, uwierz mi. Ta łazienka to jedyna kryjówka, która jest bezpieczna. Z biblioteki zostały gruzy. A sorki. Nie powiedziałem Ci, że wszyscy tuż po tym jak nasz szanowny sufit się zawalił, zaczęliśmy się kłócić. Kiedy w końcu niby wszyscy się rozkleili, uciekłaś, a Ryuto się wkurzył i załatwił Info-Chan, a póżniej uciekł, wraz z Pippi. W końcu Mai zorjętowała się na dobre, że Cię nie ma i pobiegła do biblioteki, wraz z Miną. Sprawdzały lecz Ciebie tam nie było. Póżniej Mai uparła się by Ciebie dalej szukać, a Mina odeszła z nami. Póżniej wiesz co się stało, prawda? - Tak wiem... - przytaknęłam ze smutkiem. Mósiałyśmy się minąć, od co. To moja wina... Ech. - No ale, skończmy już rozmawiać. Osana Najimi zna już wszystkie szczegóły, my też. Dużo osób zostało wykluczone z gry, Ci co przeżyli, a wiedz, że jest ich bardzo mało, rozbiegło się po kątach. I tyle. Ciekawi mnie jednak, kiedy klątwa się skończy... - ... Jaka klątwa?- przerwałam. - No, a jak to inaczej nazwiesz, geniuszko? Wszystko jasne, że to wiąże się z okultyzmem. Od samego początku brakowało Oki Ruto i jej ekipy. Przekleli szkołę i tyle. Nie wiem gdzie są i szczerze mówiąc nie chcę mi się ich szukać. Chyba wam też nie, co? - Poczekał, aż Mina i Sho przytakną. Ja też przytaknęłam. - Coś musi być na rzeczy. Przecież ta klątwa nie może trwać wiecznie, prawda? Kiedyś musi się skończyć. Tylko co zrobić, żeby się skończyła to nie wiem...- Mina Rai wygłosiła swoje zdanie. - Tak to prawda, coś musi być. Jakiś sposób, magiczny rytuał, czy co... Ale tak, czy siak znajdziemy to. Przyrzekam.- powiedział Sho. - Ja też obiecuję. - powiedziałam. Ciągle miałam na sumieniu Mai. To, że jej nie uratowałam i inne... - Obiecuję. Budo? - Mina przytaknęła. - Ja też. - To co Drużyno Gwiazd, idziemy szukać reszty? O ile, ktoś oprócz nas żyję...- zapytał Budo. - Okay! - przytaknęliśmy. - Ej! Zaczekajcie, muszę się napić. Niestety wody z kranu. Nie ma niczego innego, automaty chyba wybuchły, tak czy inaczej zostały z nich zwęglone szczątki. - Mina pociągnęła za kórek i nabrało trochę wody w rękę. - Mina, to może być trujące! Mina? MINA! Mina przewróciła się i upadła. Podbiegłam do niej. Żyła, lecz nie ruszała się. A na ściane pojawił się napis: ZNAJDŻ ODTRUTKĘ, ALBO ONA ZAGINIE. To było napisane krwią... - Ona żyję, jest tylko w śpiączce! Możemy jeszcze ją uratować!- krzyknęłam. Zrozpaczony Sho podniósł Minę, a ja z Budo wstaliśmy i ruszyliśmy do wyjścia z toalety. Musieliśmy ją uratować i sprawdzić, co z pozostałymi. Za wszelką cenę, nawet sama, znajdę wyjście i uratuję wszystkich pozostałych przy życiu. Ocalę szkołę, zdejmę klątwę i odnajdę Taro. Pomszczę Mai i innych... Obiecuję. ---- ROZDZIAŁ 6: Wybór przetrwałych: Szliśmy sobie po przeklętej szkole jakieś 20 minut. Totalnie nie czułam nóg. Sądząc po minie, Budo Masuta też nie. Nie wspominając o Sho, który zatroskany niósł omdlałą Minę Rai. Ja już nie wiedziałam co mam robić, wszystko wydawoło mi się bez sensu. Ale pomyślmy: Kto jeszcze został przy życiu? Mina Rai, ja, Budo Masuta, mój najlepszy przyjaciel Taro Yamada, najprawdopodobniej Oka i jej przydupasy, wszyscy z Okultyzmu, Sho Kunin, siostra Taro Imouto Yamada, której nie lubię... Saki Miyu, Ayano Aishi która chce mnie zabić, Sora Sosuke, Mei Mio i... Info-chan? Nie ktoś tam wspomniał, że jest martwa. To wszyscy... Mało nas, wiem. Ale cóż moge zrobić, skoro szkoła jest przeklęta, wszyscy się rozbiegli i nasza paczka szuka lekarstwa dla Miny? Nie wspominająć, o śmierci mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki Mai Waifu... No cóż. Obiecałam sobie ją pomścić i dotrzymam słowa. Choćby nie wiem co się stało... - Hej! Chyba tam jest jakaś pusta klasa, idealna na schronienie!- pewnie Budo dostrzegł jakiś kąt. Ech, przynajmniej sobie odpocznę. Położyliśmy Minę na podłodze, Sho przykrył ją jakimś kocem, który wygrzebał z szafki. To już nas przerasta, nie wiemy co robić. Jednak postanawiam się odezwać: - Przepraszam, ale chyba mam pomysł. Sho i ja pójdziemy się rozejrzeć, przepraszam Sho- zwróciłam się bezpośrednio do Sho- ale Budo lepiej się nadaje do pilnowania Miny, niż ty. Jest umięśniony i lepiej walczy. Więc co, idziemy? - Dobrze... I tak bardziej nie da się jej pomóc. Ale jak znajdziemy, tajemniczy i cudowny lek to wrócimy i ją uratujemy. Budo- trzymaj się stary i doglądaj jej, to moja dziewczyna. Do zobaczenia. - Okay, do zobaczenia i trzymajcie się, Osano i Sho. Trzymam za was kciuki. - zgodził się Budo. - W porządku. Chodżmy już. - powiedziałam. Wyszliśmy z klasy i zamknęliśmy drzwi. Udaliśmy się na prawo, żeby poszukać jakichkolwiek śladów. Nagle do głowy przyszedł mi pewien pomysł: - Sho? - Tak? - odrzekł Sho. - Myślę, że powinniśmy poszukać śladów w klubie okultyzmu, tam jeszcze nie sprawdzaliśmy. To na pierwszym piętrze, wiesz? - Tak, nie ma problemu. Chodżmy tam. - zgodził się Sho. Zeszliśmy na dół i zaczęliśmy szukać. W końcu znalazłam brudny, zniszczony napis: KLUB OKULTYZMU Założyciel: Oka Ruto. Data powstania: 17 pażdziernika, 2016 r. Świetnie! Weszliśmy tam od razu. Klub wyglądał naprawdę strasznie: wszędzie było pełno czaszek, dziwnych znaków i ksiąg. Na środku była błyszcząca, wielka i czerwona gwiazda. - Strasznie tu ciemno.- powiedziałam- rozejrzyjmy się. Zaczęłam szukać na najczystszym regale. I tak oto mijały godziny, jedna za drugą. Powieki mi opadały. Nagle zobaczyłam czaszkę, leżącą na stoliku. W środku coś się świeciło. Podeszłam bliżej i zobaczyłam, że w środku czaszki jest małe pudełeczko. W środku było zdjęcie Taro Yamady i pełno serduszek oraz zaklęć, zanotowanych na małych karteczkach, zapewne wydartych z zesztów. Nie wiem kto to zrobił, ale nieżle musiał się bujać w moim Taro. Jakaś masakra. Była jeszcze kaseta, w kopercie z napisem: POCZĄTEK - Sho! Podejdż tu i zobacz. Coś znalazłam. - Co to jest? To lek? - Sho wziął przedmioty i dokładnie obejrzał. - Nie to nie lek... Może coś jest w tej kasecie? W sali komputerowej, na trzecim piętrze jest odtwarzacz. Posłuchamy sobie, co ty na to? - Świetny pomysł. Może to jakieś wskazówki? Kod? Czy hasło? Ruszyliśmy do wyjścia i zaczęliśmy dyskutować. Wtem usłyszeliśmy jakiś hałas. - Co to? Potwór?- spytał się Sho. - Albo Ayano kogoś dopadła.- stwierdziłam ponuro. - Chodżmy i sprawdżmy. - Nie! Mieliśmy się udać do sali komputerowej! Co z kasetą?- zaprzeczyłam. - Okay, idż na trzecie piętro ja pójdę na lewo i kropka. - powiedziawszy to Sho udał się w stronę tajemniczego hałasu. Ja poszłam na górę do sali komputerowej. Weszłam po cichu. Zgasiłam światło i uruchomiłam stary odtwarzacz DVD, a potem... Ujrzałam dziwne rzeczy: Inkyu i Sakyu Basu wychodzą jak w jakimś transie z piwnicy. Ubierają się w szkolne mundurki i wychodzą do szkoły. Midori Gurin wstaje z łóżka ubiera się i wychodzi. Kokona wychodzi z kąpieli i rusza. Tak samo reszta. W zdumieniu widzę, jak budzę się ze snu, przebieram się i wychodzę do szkoły. Nami wszystkimi steruje jakiś dziwny i ciemy cień. Potem wszyscy udajemy się do pustej klasy i tyle. Cięcie. Drugie podejście pokazuje uciekającą Mai Waifu i reszte. Biegną na dach. Ayano biegnie w lewo... I nagle zawraca. Podnosi leżący nieopodal nóż i śmieje się jak wariatka. Idzie na dach i patrzę jak zabija kolejno Kuu Dere, Midori Gurin, siostry Basu i Mai Waifu, która najpierw rozpaczliwie się broni, a póżniej krzyczy i upada. Ayano ucieka. Kolejne cięcie. Jakiś ciemny kształ rzuca się na Taro i go dusi. - Taro...?- moje serce bije coraz mocniej z oczu płyną łzy...-kształt staje się coraz jaśniejszy, czerwone okulary i krótkie również czerwone włosy coraz widoczniejsze...- Info-chan. Słychać jakiś krzyk i Info- chan ucieka z pół żywego Taro. Cięcie. Ayano biegnie przez korytarz, natrafia na Kokonę i ją zabija. Potem wpada na Shi Tę i wali ją w głowę kijem, Bóg wie skąd wziętym. Shi pada martwa, a Ayano dalej biegnie. Nagle dzieje się coś takiego: Ayano staje przed ścianą i... I wchodzi w nią... A dokładnie w fioletowo-czarną plamę... ... A więc tam był portal. Dokąd to nie wiem. Do innego świata? Gdzie klątwa się skończy? Gdzie można to wszystko zakończyć? Może... Zaraz... Gdzie to było? Na pierwszym piętrze? Na drugim? Trzecim? Nie wiem. Okay... Najpierw znajdę Sho Kunina i go o tym powiadomie. To trochę dziwne... Gdzie on jest? Aha... Pewnie na drugim piętrze... Dojdzie się tam bez problemu. Wstałam i wyszłam z sali, poczym ruszyłam na drugie piętro. - Sho! Sho Kunin'ie! SHO! Hej, jesteś tutaj?!- zaczęłam wołać Sho. Lecz nikt mi nie odpowiedział... - Mmm... Ciekawe gdzie jest ten Twój kolega. Odwróciłam się błyskawicznie i ujrzałam uśmiechającą się Info-chan. W ręku trzymała głowę Juku Ren'a. - Info...chan? Co... CO TY TUTAJ ROBISZ?!- krzyknęłam- CO N TY MU ZROBIŁAŚ?!! - Nawinął mi się... A ty? Gdzie Twój kochaś? Taro Yamada? Wymknął mi się... - Info-chan... Nie jesteś sobą... Nie... Jesteś... Info...CHAN!!!- wrzasnęłam i uciekłam ile sił w nogach. Biegłam tak przez korytarz i słyszałam, że ona biegnie za mną. - Zawsze chciałam twojej śmierci! Nie wiesz? A TERAZ nadszedł właściwy moment! Ha...haha... ha! - Mei Mio! Sho! Mina! Imouto! Budo! TARO!!! POMOCY!!! Ona mnie goni! POOOMOOOCY!!! Nagle zobaczyłam wyłaniającą się z klasy głowę. Mei Mio. - Mei! Ucie...- I skończyłam, bo zobaczyłam, że Info rzuciła w głowę Mei nóż. I kolejna ofiara. - POMOCY!!! Jadnakże Info-chan jak na komendę skręciła w prawo, a ja zdyszna zatrzymałam się. Gdzie jest Taro?! Co ONA mu zrobiła? Imouto? Sho? Ich też dorwała? Mam nadzieję, że Minie nic się nie stało, to moja przyjaciółka z przedszkola, choć nie tak bliska jak Taro, czy zmarła Mai. Budo? Kurczę... Gdzie oni są? Muszę ich znależć... I jeszcze ten portal. - Ach! Tu jesteś! - Sho...? - Och, wszystko w porządku? Słyszałem krzyki. A co do poprzedniego głosu... - SHO! To był Juku Ren, nie żyje. Info-chan go zabiła, tak samo jak Mei Mio. Coś ją opętało, ona nie jest sobą... - Info-chan? Ona nie żyje... - No właśnie Sho! To pewnie część klątwy... Mój Boże, żeby reszcie nic nie było... Widziałeś kogoś? Saki Miyu? - Tak. Właśnie chciałem ci powiedzieć. Saki nie żyje. Została przecięta na pół piłą, albo czymś innym. To straszne, ale wiem co widziałem. Przykro mi... - poinformował mnie Sho. - O nie... O nie... Nie... Nie... Nie! Mam już tego dosyć. Znalazłam jakiś tajemniczy portal, niewiadomo dokąd. Ayano Aishi do niego weszła. A przedtem zabiła Kokonę i Shi Tę. To było na tej kasecie... To chore, wiem. Ale chyba to jest wyjście. Lub wejście do innego świata. Nie wiem. Zaczęłam go szukać, ale niczego nie znalazłam...- chciałam dokończyć, lecz Sho mi przerwał: - Okay... No cóż. Lekarstwo dla Miny, portal... Tyle rzeczy do szukania... Wróćmy może do Budo, powiedzmy co wiemy i tam zadecydujemy co robić. Wiesz chociaż, gdzie to jest? Ten portal, czy jakoś tak... - Najprawdopodobniej na drugim piętrze. Ale najpierw wróćmy do Budo i Miny. Chodżmy więc... Podbiegliśmy do sali, w której zostawiliśmy Budo i Minę. Weszliśmy więc i poinformowaliśmy ich o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Opowiedzieliśmy wszystko ze szczegółami. - Więc... Jest jakiś portal tak?- po chwili milczenia, Budo zadał pytanie. - Taa... Ale w sumie nie wiemy jak go ,,otworzyć". - odpowiedział Sho. -Hmm... I ta Info-chan... Dziwne. - Tak... Dziwne. Proponuję jednakże drzemkę. Bez snu długo nie pociągniemy. Ta tutaj- Sho wskazał na mnie- przebiegła prawdziwy maraton. Należy jej się drzemka. Ja przejmę wartę i zajrzę do Miny. - Dobrze, dobranoc. - powiedziałam. - Dobranoc laleczko, śpij dobrze- zażartował Budo Masuta. - Dobrej nocy...- rzekł Sho. Ułożyłam się i zasnęłam. Zzz... ---- ROZDZIAŁ 7: ''- Osana! Osano Najimi! Tu jestem! Heeej!'' ''- M-Mai Waifu?! Co ty... CO TY TU ROBISZ? Ty... Ty żyjesz...?'' ''- Nie do końca, hehehehehehehehe.... Muszę ci coś pokazać. Choć tutaj...'' ''- Mmm? Co to...? Notatka? Jakieś napisy....?'' ''- Przeczytaj na głos...'' ''- Słucham?'' ''- PRZECZYTAJ TO NAGŁOS!!!'' ''- Dobrze. Więc... Hm... ,, Poświęć ofiarę, by przejść dalej!"'' ''- Haha...Hahahaha... Więc... Kto to będzie?'' ''- Kto...? Zaraz... CO!!? Poświęć ofiarę... POŚWIĘĆ!!!? '' ''- Tak...'' ''- Kogo... Kogo mam poświęcić?'' ''- Kogoś, kto żyje... Kogoś kto nie jest już potrzebny.'' ''- Nie... To nie może być prawda... Mai... Ale... TY NIE ŻYJESZ!!!'' ''- Nie... Ja ŻYJĘ! Wszyscy żyjemy! W innymi świecie. Nasze dusze zostały wyciągnięte z ciał i uwięzione. Jeśli chcesz z powrotem przywrócić im ciała, musiś to zrobić.'' ''- A-Ale... Mai... Ja NIE MOGĘ tego zrobić... Przepraszam, cię Mai!'' ''- Zrób to dla nas. Zrób to dla MNIE!'' Jeśli kiedykolwiek byłaś moją przyjaciółką, zrób to! -'' J-ja? O-okay... Z-z-zrobię to!'' - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! - Co jest Najimi? Wszystko dobrze?- spytał się Sho. - T-tak... Z-znaczy... Sho... Ja MIAŁAM wizję! - Co miałaś? - Widziałam jak otworzyć portal. Mai mi pokazała. Twierdziła, że ona żyje w innym świecie. - Co mówiła? - Żeby przejść trzeba... Kogoś... No... ZABIĆ. - Osana... To niemożliwe, to był tylko sen- Budo wtrącił się do dyskusji. - Wiem, co widziałam! Trzeba kogoś zabić! Tylko tak możemy uratować szkołę i uczniów! Inaczej klątwa NIGDY się nie skończy! - Kurczę...- Budo wyrażnie przygasł. - Taak...- Sho zapewne też. Po krępującej chwili milczenia odezwał się Sho: - Okay, wchodzę w to. Kogo mordujemy? - Sho... To poważna sprawa.- Budo był dziwnie poważny. - Ale... Bu... - ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!!!- Budo stracił cierpliwość- Mam tego dosyć.- Budo wstał i wyszedł z sali. - Hej! Budo, nie obrażaj się...- próbowałam załagodzić sytuację. - Nie obrażaj się? NIE OBRAŻAJ!!? OSANA!!! Co ty sobie myślisz?! Trzeba kogoś zabić... Budo, mnie, ciebie lub... Lub... - Sho spojrzał się na śpiącą Mine. Wyglądała tak spokojnie...- Lub Mine. - Sho... Nie zabijemy jej, spokojnie! - To kogo? W tym momencie usłyszałam urwany krzyk Budo. Ja z Sho podskoczyliśmy. Wyszliśmy z sali i... Budo leżał przed klubem kulinarnym z nożem w piersi. Ledwo co łapał oddech... - BUDO!!! Budo! Błagam, nie odchodż! Byłeś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i trenerem przez całe dwa lata! Nie... Budo złapał Sho za koszulkę i przyciągnął go do siebie: - Z-znajdż odtrutkę... Uratuj wszystkich... P-proszę...! - Wszystko zrobię, tylko nie... Nie... NIE! BUDO!!!- Sho potrząsał ciałem swojego martwego kolegi. - Budo... Czemu to zrobiłeś... Czemu?!- Sho zadawał pytania. - Czemu!? Wiesz cze...- dżwięk otwierającego się portalu uniemożliwił mi dokończenie zdania. Zgodnie odwróciliśmy się w tamtą stronę. Fioletowo-czarna dziura jaśniała w półmroku jak jakaś gwiazda... - P-portal?- wiem. Zadałam głupie pytanie. - Idż. Wiem co mówię. Zostanę z Miną i... Budo. Idż. To twoje przeznaczenie uratować szkołę. Na co czekasz? Portal może się zamknąć w każdej chwili. IDŻ!- Sho popchnął mnie ku portalowi. - Ale Sho... Nie mogę, po tym wszystkim co razem przeszliśmy... Chociaż... Taro!- niespodziewanie przypomniałam sobie o Taro Yamadzie. - I jego siostra Imouto. Tak samo jak Saki, Kokona i reszta. Oni wszyscy potrzebują TWOJEJ pomocy.- Sho uścisnął mnie ,,po przyjacielsku" i puścił. - D-dobrze... Opiekuj się Miną, trzeba ją uratować! - Nie martw się. Idż. Do zoba... Info-chan wyłoniła się z klasy obok i dżgnęła Sho w plecy. - Tego potrzebujesz?- pomachała mi przed oczami strzykawką z jakimś przezroczystym płynem. Lekarstwo dla Miny... - O-osa... Os... Osana... IDŻ- Sho popchnął mnie w portal i sam oberwał drugim nożem Info w brzuch, lecz zanim to się stało wsadził swój scyzoryk w pierść czerwonowłosej. - J-ja... Przepraszam...- Info-chan owinęła się fioletowym cieniem i zaczęła znikać. A Sho padł martwy... - JESTEŚ ZADOWOLONA Z TEGO CO ZROBIŁAŚ!!!?- krzyknęłam na nią. - Nie... To nie ja... To Oka... Oka R-ru-t-to...- powiedziałam Info-chan i znikła całkowicie. Pozostała po niej tylko kupka popiołu. Oka Ruto. Wiedziałam, że to o nią chodzi. O nią i jej posłańców. Ciekawe, co zrobiła z Info-chan. I gdzie są Taro i Imouto Yamada, Ayano i sama Oka. To... ...Nieważne, pomszczę ich. Bez wahania wskoczyłam w portal... ___________________________________________________ ROZDZIAŁ 8: Część 1: Ratunek Osana Najimi: Przeteleportowałam się do jakiegoś, dziwnego i na swój sposób mrocznego budynku. Było ciemno, ale dość jasno by widzieć. Obejrzałam się za siebie, ponieważ wydawało mi się, że ktoś tam przemknął. Poczułam uścisk w sercu: moi kompani nie żyją, a dla Miny Rai nie ma zapewne już ratunku... Umrze jak nic. Ja sama muszę odnależć Taro Yamadę i jego siostrę Imouto, Okę Ruto oraz jej przydupasów oraz oczywiście naszą kochaną i jakże uroczą Ayano Aishi, która zabiła sporo uczniów. Więc... - No cóż, tylko jedno mi ku*wa pozostało, oczywiście jak zwykle zdać się na pomoc własnej siebie, BAKA!- wylałam całą złość jaka nagromadziła mi się przez dobre parę godzin, spędzonych w przeklętym Academi High School. Jednakże nie było czasu na narzekania. Ruszyłam przed siebie i tyle. Przestałam liczyć kto przeżył, kto umarł: to już nie ma znaczenia. Liczy się tylko Oka i Taro. Oka i Taro... A Imouto? - HEJ! Imouto! Mam cię w d*pie ty wredna, mała istotko! Może i uprzykszałaś mi życie przez dobre kilka lat, lecz teraz ci się odwdzięcze! Okay?- radośnie krzyknęłam... I to był błąd. - O-osana... POMOCY!!! - Halo...? H-a-l-o?- zabawiałam się. - Pomocy...! - Ach... To nasza słodka Imouto!- Przeszłam kilka kroków w bok i ujrzałam widok, który przeraziłby nie jednego. Widok, który wprawił mnie w uciechę: Imouto leżąca na stole operacyjnym, a nad nią Kokuma Jutsu z piłą mechaniczną. Kokuma cięła ciało Yamady z kamienną twarzą... - POMOCY! Osana... Osana!... Błagam...- płakała Imouto.- Nie chcę... Nie chcę! Nie.... NIEEEEEEEEEE!!! - Och... Mała dziewczynka leży i prosi o pomoc? Ojej... No cóż! Tru... Zaraz... TO BYŁA SIOSTRA TARO!!! Taro... Kokuma wbiła nóż w brzuch Imouto, mimo płaczu i błagań tamtej. Ja stałam i się gapiłam. Jednak postanowiłam zareagować: Już-już chciałam podbiec kiedy ktoś rozwalił łeb Kokumie olbrzymią kataną... - Nie... Co? Mina Rai! Część 2: Tak. To była Mina Rai. Umorusana krwią, z podsiniaczonymi i niewyspanymi oczami, brudna i z miną wściekłego lwa, ale wciąż żywa. Chciałam ją przytulić, ale lekko mnie odepchnęła. - Nie czas się rozklejać, co nie?- spytała ze szczerym uśmiechem. - M-mina? Ty żyjesz? JAK?- pytania same nasuwały mi się na język. - No... Z czyjąś pomocą przeżyłam.- powiedziała Mina, a za jej pleców wyszła dziewczyna z długimi i czarnymi włosami. Miała tak długą grzywkę, że prawie nie było widać jej oczu. Delikatny usmiech zagościł na jej twarzy. Nie znałam jej ani nie widziałam jej wcześniej. Kim ona jest? - Kim ona, do jasnej cholery jest?- zapytałam się ze złością i podziwem. W końcu to ONA uratowała Minę Rai, nie ja. - To... Hmm...- tu ciemnowłosa spojrzała się na nią porozumiewawczo.- Sorry Osana, ale ona zakazała mi mówić. - Aha... Nie ma problemu.- uśmiechnęłam się do czarno-włosej. Wyciągnęłam do niej rękę i przedstawiłam się: - Jestem Osana Najimi... - W porządku. Mina Rai już mi powiedziała... Tak w ogóle... - Co to za dżwięk?- spytała się Mina. - Kurczę... Nie wiem. Ale... ACH! Błyskawicznie się odwróciłam i ujrzałam dyrektora naszej szkoły. Miał on czerwone oczy i był zupełnie bez wyrazu. W ręku trzymał szpikulec... Czarno-włosa rzuciła się na niego. Mina odpięła omdlałą Imouto i wzięła na plecy. - UCIEKAJCIE! BIEGIEM!- krzyczała nowa i zaczęła walczyć z dyrektorem. Dyrektor wbił jej szpikulec w oko. Natychmiast zaczęło krwawić. Po czym wyjął olbrzymi nóż... - A-ale..- jąkałam się. - NIE! U...Uciekajcie...A-ach... BIEG-IEM!- wrzeszczała. Dyrektor wbił jej nóż w brzuch... Po czym wyciągnął go... - NIE ZO...- Mina chciała zainterweniować, ale: - Zabierzcie Imouto... U... C....I...E...K...A...J...C...I...E... UCIEKAJCIE! Głowa ciemnowłosej została całkowicie rozwalona, widać było mózg. Upadła ona na ziemię, w kałuży krwi. Już się nie podniosła ani nic nie powiedziała... A dyrektor spojrzał na nas... - Mina... SZYBKO!- krzyknęłam do Miny i obie uciekłyśmy dosyć daleko by... By... By zobaczyć Taro... - TARO!!!- Rzuciłam się Taro na szyję. On przytulił mnie, lecz puścił kiedy zobaczył w jakim stanie jest jego mała siostrzyczka Imouto Yamada... Szybko zeszliśmy po schodach w dół. Weszliśmy pod jakąś starą i brudną werandę, która zapewne rozwaliłaby się, gdyby nie równie stare i brudne kolumny, które ją potrzymywały. Położyliśmy Imouto na ziemi. Ledwo co oddychała... Jej rana na brzuchu nie przestawała krwawić. Ja wiedziałam jaki będzie jej koniec... - Starszy bra... Braciszku... Ja...- Imouto zwróciła się do Taro. - Imouto... IMOUTO! Nie odchodż, błagam!- Taro zaczął płakać i potrząsać martwą siostrą... - Taro...- przytuliłam się do niego. - Nie... Nie pójdziemy! Nie zostawię jej tutaj! Nie... NIE!!! - Ja... Przepraszam... Ale... Muszę gdzieś pójść.- Mina wstała i ruszyła prosto. - M-mina... Nie odchodż!- Taro ostrożnie odłożył Imouto i wyszeptał słowa pożegnania, po czym wstał. - Hej, nie odejdę... Muszę tylko coś sprawdzić. Wy wiecie co robić. Znajdzie Okę i zakończcie to g*wno. Heh, ciekawe gdzie jest... Jak ją znajdę, to ją zabiłę. Przysięgam. - Prędzej to ONA zabije ciebie.- powiedziałam z uśmiechem do Miny. Ona tylko przytuliła się do mnie i uciekła... - Hmm... Taro? Jesteś w stanie iść?- zwróciłam się do Taro. - Taa... Chodżmy już.- Taro chwycił mnie za rękę i ruszyliśmy na górę... Część: 3 Mina Rai: Po co poszłam? Dlatego, że wcześniej widziałam moją ukochaną nauczycielkę, Rino Fukę. Ona UWIELBIAŁA wszystkich uczniów i traktowała ich bardzo sprawiedliwie. Odnosiła się z szacunkiem do wszystkich i przede wszystkim, uczyła mnie. Była bardzo młoda, bo miała zaledwie 25 lat. Widziałam, jak wskoczyła do portalu tuż przede mną i moją, martwą partnerką ciemnowłosą, która to uratowała mnie. Ale wracając do pani Fuki, obiecałam sobie: znajdę ją i już. Chyba,że... Nie żyje? Nie. To zbyt stanowcza, wytrzymała i zwinna kobieta. Jest zbyt inteligentna by poddać się bez walki. Ma króciutkie i brązowe włosy, w przeciwieństwie do innych nauczycielek. Nie nosi okularów, tylko soczewki. Jest bardzo ładna i szczerze jest najmilszą i najbardziej lubianą osobą w szkole. To dziwne, ale to prawda. Dlatego właśnie, chcę ją odszukać. No i dlatego też, że jest moją wychowczynią. Więc... DO DZIEŁA! ___________________________________________________ ROZDZIAŁ 9: Część: 1 Definitywnie improwizuję. Trudno. Bycie hardcorową i wytrwałą, to właśnie zalety, których nigdy nie osiągnęłam. Zapisując się do klubu sztuk walki myślałam, że tam się czegoś nauczę. Nic się nie nauczyłam... Poza jednym: dosłownie NIGDY nawet jeśli sytuacja byłaby tak beznadziejna, że aż nie wiem, nie poddawać się. To także jest moje motto. Chociaż... W tym wypadku... Nie wiem, gdzie się udać. To straszne, myśleć, że moi przyjaciele, koledzy i znajomi nie żyją. Ale taka jest prawda. Niektórzy zginęli przez własną głupotę, inni zostali zamordowani, a jeszcze inni popełnili samobójstwo. Jedyne osoby, które przetrwały to: Osana Najimi, Taro Yamada, Ayano Aishi i... Mrs. Fuka. A... I Oka Ruto, oraz jej koledzy. To przykre, myśleć, że reszty nigdy już nie zobaczę, ba, nawet ich nie usłyszę! Jednakże, co do wspomnianych wyżej osób, to zapewne będą mieli niezłe urazy na psychice do końca życia. Tak jak ja, byli świadkami wielu śmierci i mordów. Tego się nie zapomni. To rany, które NIGDY się nie zagoją... BACH! Przez przypadek podknęłam się i przewróciłam. Rozwaliłam sobie kolano tak mocno, że aż bardzo boli. Trochę kuleję, ale trudno. Dam radę. Wstaję, otrzepuję kurz z mojej zniszczonej i brudnej spódniczki szkolnej i idę dalej... Dalej i dalej... Dalej... Część: 2 Rino Fuka ( Mrs. Fuka): - Ach... Moja głowa!- krzyczę. Nie wiem, gdzie jestem, ale to straszne miejsce. Nie ma tu nikogo, zupełnie nikogo. Moi studenci przepadli bez śladu... Wszystko przepadło... Szkoła, praca, dom... Nic nie ma. Jest tylko paniczny strach i zapach śmierci, unoszący się w powietrzu... W końcu aklimatyzuję się, do tego strasznego klimatu i wstaję z brudnej, zniszczonej i zakurzonej podłogi. Podchodzę do małego lusterka. Na głowie mam ranę, z której płynie krew. Moje lewa ręka jest poważnie zraniona i najprawdopodobniej złamana, gdyż nie mogę nią ruszać. Ledwo co stoję i huczy mi w głowie. Mam mazy wspomnień, lecz ból przeważa i nie mogę sobie nic przypomnieć. Okręcam się na pięcie i wychodzę z opustoszałej klasy. Tu nie ma bezpiecznego miejsca, nigdzie się nie schowam. Pierwszorzędnie, udaję się na wschód. To jedyna droga, która nie wymaga zbytniego wysiłku. Wszystko mnie boli. Nie wiem, czy dam radę kogoś odnależć. Ta szkoła jest ogromna! Tak samo ciemna i straszna. Wszystko się rozwala, jest brudne i zniszczone, mroczne i krwawe... Tak... Prawie wszędzie jest krew. To jakiś horror! To niemożliwe, że tu jestem. Ale najbardziej wstrząsa mnie fakt, że coś mnie obserwuje. Takie mam wrażenie, ponieważ cały czas czuję na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie... - H... Halo? Jest tu ktoś żywy? Hej! HEJ!!!- krzyczę w przestrzeń, lecz nikt mi nie odpowiada. Gdyby był tu ktoś żywy, odpowiedziałby chociaż najcichszym jękiem. Jestem sama i... I - I WIDZĘ CIĘ MINA!!! Mina Rai, jedna z moich ulubionych studentek! - Pani Fuka! Mrs. Fuka! Jak to się stało, że pani żyje?!- odpowiada mi Mina. - Sama ni... nie wiem... Och Mina! Jesteś ranna w nogę!- klękam obok Miny, która osunęła się na ziemię i cicho krzyknęła. - To nic, proszę pani, ale... Och...! Może widziała pani A. Aishi, lub Okę Ruto? - Nie, przepraszam, ale niestety nie. Ech... Jesteś sama? - Taro Yamada i Osana Najimi byli ze mną, ale zostali w bezpiecznym miejscu, a ja ruszyłam by panią odnależć. Reszta nie żyje... Chlip... Chlip...- z oczu Miny zaczynają kapać łzy. - Och, Mina... Nie płacz, kochanie, to nie twoja wina, że są martwi. Masz tu chusteczkę.- wyciągam z kieszeni małą, nieco brudną chusteczkę i podaję Minie. - D-dziękuję...- odpowiada Mina. - Kurczę... Ale to naprawdę poważna sprawa... Czy mogłabyś zaprowadzić mnie, do pana Yamady i panienki Najimi? Proszę... - O-oczywiście.- razem wstajemy i ruszamy we wskazanym przez Minę kierunku... RESZTA NIEBAWEM... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Opowiadania